


Perfect

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Ron had always known he would never be a superstar. Five older brothers, each of whom was stellar in his own way--he knew he'd never surpass them. Best friend of Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World, and Hermione Granger, cleverest student in their year--he didn't even stand out when playing Quidditch. He was the little brother, the other one. Even Ginny surpassed him in everything she did.

It was only with Hermione in his arms that he finally realized that none of it really mattered. When Hermione looked at him that way, he knew he was everything.


End file.
